


MECHANICS ARE RUINING MY LIFE

by the_p_in_raspberry



Series: My fics - Sweater Weather / Coast to Coast [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Established FinnLo, First Meetings, Getting Together, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Leo in overalls and covered in motor oil, Leo with a lip piercing, M/M, Multi, Sweater weather, because someone has to, lumosinlove, mechanic!Leo, rated for sexual tension and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_p_in_raspberry/pseuds/the_p_in_raspberry
Summary: “Finn, he’s wearing a goddamn pronoun pin. He’sperfect.”Finn silently agreed and turned his head to see Logan sucking on the left-over stick from his lollipop, twirling it around with his tongue, and staring straight ahead at the same thing Finn was actively trying to avoid staring at (and failing miserably).The backside of an extremely attractive mechanic currently bent over his car.(Or: Mechanic!Leo)
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, o'knutzy - Relationship
Series: My fics - Sweater Weather / Coast to Coast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081091
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	MECHANICS ARE RUINING MY LIFE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 
  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> The Sweater Weather discord made me do it.
> 
> PS. I might change the title later, but I was listening to CORPSE when I was finishing this and it seemed fitting.
> 
> PPS. JORDANISNEEDY FROM DISCORD GET'S ALL THE GODDAMN CREDIT BECAUSE I DONT KNOW SHIT ABOUT MECHANICS AND SHE HELPED ME SO MUCH OKAY (Jordan, I hope I do you justice in this and that it makes at least a little sense, thank you so much for the help honey)

“And why is it I have to join?”

Finn rolled his eyes and lazily dragged an arm over Logan’s shoulder to pull him along. “Because it might be my car but we both drive it, so suck it up.”

Logan pouted but walked along towards the familiar front door with Finn anyway. As they walked inside, they were greeted with the smell of motor oil and natural sunshine from the open garage doors all the way down the building. At the front desk was Lily, as always. She looked up as they made it up to her.

“Are you kidding me?” She said, rocking forward on the chair she had dangerously been leaning back on. “It hasn’t even been a _month_.”

Logan glanced up at Finn with a look that said ‘ _see? I told you this car was shit’_. Finn shoved his shoulder and was about to mouth Lily off when Logan cut in front of him.

“It fucked up yesterday, _again_. It’s a miracle it even started this morning, and I fucking _told_ him-“ A hand came up and closed over his mouth, shutting him up.

“Is Blizz here? We’ll pay extra for the short notice.” Finn said, ignoring Logan’s tongue on his palm as he looked pleadingly at Lily.

Lily sighed. “You can afford to tip extra, but not a new car.” She huffed a piece of hair out of her face unsuccessfully. “I thought you were a bestseller, _jeez_.” Finn flipped her off.

“I love this car,” He said, placing a hand over his heart after finally letting go of Logan. “She still has some good years in her. If you insult her you insult me.”

“I have absolutely no problem insulting you.”

“All you ever do is hurt me, why are we friends.”

Lily rolled her eyes again, chuckling as she turned back to the computer and began typing. “Because your car is so shit, we see each other more often than I see my mother-in-law. And she visits. _A lot_.”

In the meantime, Logan had reached over and fetched two lollipops from the little bucket meant for children. He popped one into his mouth, stuffing the other one in his back pocket.

Finally, Lily looked up from the computer again. “Well, Blizz isn’t here today, so you’re gonna have to settle for Buttercup.” She stood up, walking around the counter, and started to go towards the back end of the shop.

Logan and Finn followed, looking at each other confused.

“Who?” Logan asked. Finn and Logan knew pretty much everyone in the workshop after visiting so many times because of Finn’s shitty car breaking down more often than not, and neither of them remembered ever hearing the nickname ‘Buttercup’ being thrown around.

Lily stopped and turned around. “Buttercup? You’ve _met_ him, idiots.”

“Isn’t Blizz the only dude around here?” Finn said, looking around as if he would magically appear.

“No?” Lily furrowed her eyebrows. She paused to inspect them. “Are you kidding me? He’s been working here for six months.”

“Well, clearly we’ve missed him then.”

Lily gave them a disappointing look and opened her mouth to probably say something not nice, but then a bright voice cut her off.

“Hey Lils, did we get those new tires for Dumo already? Because he just texted me and he’s still driving around with three summer tires and one winter tire, and that is very _not_ legal, so-“

The owner of the voice stopped in his tracks as he stared back at three heads that had simultaneously turned towards him when he walked in.

Finn and Logan blinked and- oh.

 _Oh_.

The bright voice belonged to a tower of a guy, blond curly hair falling into his brow, and _oh lord_ , was that motor oil on his face? He was wearing loose denim overalls with one strap clicked open, only a white tank top covering up his muscular chest (a tank top which was also covering absolutely _nothing_ of his arms). His face was sharp and soft at the same time which made it very hard to look away from, and to make it hurt even more a silver ring was circling the corner of his lower lip.

“Hey, Buttercup.” Lily smiled, breaking Finn and Logan out of their trance, physically stopping themselves from picking their jaw off the floor. Logan had to close his mouth tightly or his lollipop would have fallen out.

‘Buttercup’ took a second to react before he shook his head slightly and smiled brightly to greet Lily. “Hey, uhm, so did the tires-?”

“They should be here tomorrow, you can tell Dumo to be here at three pm.”

‘Buttercup’ nodded and kept smiling as he pulled the dirty cloth that was hanging over his shoulder and started wiping his hands. “Great, that’s perfect, thank you Lils.” He glanced very briefly over at Finn and Logan before giving his full attention back to Lily.

Lily reached forward and squeezed his arm. “You think you can take one of Blizz’s customers? They said they’ll pay you extra.” She tilted her head back at them and Logan’s feet tangled together causing him to awkwardly lean back against Finn as they both stared widely at the new mechanic.

“Uhm, yeah sure.” Said mechanic responded, his smile now a little tighter. “Tell me where it’s parked, yeah? I’ll go get it.” He said, tongue darting out to lick the piercing and started walking towards the door leading to the parking lot.

Finn’s mouth was still slightly open, so Logan elbowed him in the ribs until he grunted out: “Far-right corner.” Then he handed over the keys and the mechanic nodded once again and walked out.

Logan and Finn stared at him as he left.

Then a coughing sound broke the spell and they turned around.

Lily had her arms crossed and a smile that was up to no good painting her lips. “ _That’s_ Leo.”

Logan blinked at her before quickly turning to Finn and ducked close to him. “How the fuck did we miss him?” He whisper-yelled as if that would keep Lily from overhearing.

“I don’t know, the universe hates us?” Finn whisper-yelled back just as a sound caught their attention. They could hear a car -- probably Finn’s -- drive through the gravel of the parking lot and into an empty space in the shop. All three of them stared as Leo got out of the car and nodded satisfyingly at it.

Lily coughed again.

“He’s single.”

Logan puffed out his chest. “And why would that be relevant?” He said, trying his absolute best to sound casual and not at all obvious about his intention to _marry_ her mechanic (of course only if three-way marriages were legal). His complete control over his coolness was then then ruined by Finn.

“Lo, did you not _see_ him? It’s _very_ relevant-“ Finn got cut off by Logan’s red cheeks and deathly stare.

“ _Finn_ , stop, I was trying to be smooth-“

“Smooth? Babe, are you kidding me? You never-“

The pain that blossomed in their shoulders caused them both to shut with a hiss. They turned to Lily who looked very tired and incredibly pleased at the same time, probably because she just punched them.

“You guys do realize he’s waiting for you?” Finn and Logan followed the tilt of her head and saw Leo standing awkwardly around their car and trying -- very obviously -- not to stare over at them.

“Right, okay, keep it cool, Finn,” Logan said, not taking his eyes of the mechanic.

Finn shot him a ‘ _are you kidding me_?’-look and strutted towards Leo. Logan quickly followed.

“Don’t choke on that lollipop!” Lily shouted after them, and Logan’s face felt warm. “I won’t call an ambulance!”

He turned his head back and hissed “ _Shut up_.”

This was going to be a shitshow

≡

Leo looked over at the new customers, feeling his face heat. He was going to go down on his knees to beg Blizz to let him take over these customers for good. He wouldn’t mind the extra working hours if it meant he got to stare at a tall hot red-haired god, and a just as hot brunette _sucking on a goddamn lollipop_ -

Oh, they were walking over here. Right. Great. This was going to be great.

“So, what’s the problem?” He said casually, wiping his hands in the cloth again. He watched the brunette follow the movement with his eyes.

The tall one spoke, stroking the back of his neck. “Uhm, well, we don’t actually know.” He chuckled nervously, and Leo tightened his lips when he felt the beginning of a smile. _Be professional_ , he forced himself to think it twice. “The engine makes this weird ticking noise whenever it’s on, and I don’t know what it is. But it can still _drive_ , it just, uhm, doesn’t sound right? So, we just wanted to be sure and- oh! Blizz usually checks over the oil filter as well, I forgot about that-“

The tall one got cut off when the brunette elbowed his ribs, and he let out a quiet grunt.

“Sorry, Blizz says a lot of things I don’t understand.” The tall one said as he rubbed over his side.

Leo chuckled slightly, nervously, as threw the dirty cloth over on one of the tool tables and walked over to the hood of the car, which he had already popped open. “I’ll check it over, don’t worry. It sounds like something might be up with the timing belt.” He glanced at the car for a moment. “That can be expensive, I’m sorry about that.”

With a very enthusiastic shake of his head, the brunette stepped closer to him. “No! No, don’t apologize, money is not a problem.”

Leo nodded slowly when he didn’t know how to respond and felt his heart stutter a bit because the brunette looked even prettier up close. “You can take a seat while I look things over.” Nodding towards the set of chairs by the wall he turned back to the car and tried to focus.

≡

“Finn,”

Finn’s hands were clenched in his jeans as he tried to keep his blinking to the bare minimum.

“Finn, I’m dying.”

Finn was about to agree with Logan when Leo shifted a knee on top of the car to keep his balance as he leaned forward, and suddenly his mind was wiped clean.

“Finn, he’s wearing a goddamn pronoun pin. He’s _perfect_.”

Finn silently agreed and turned his head to see Logan sucking on the left-over stick from his lollipop, twirling it around with his tongue, and staring straight ahead at the same thing Finn was actively trying to _avoid_ staring at (and failing miserably).

The backside of an extremely attractive mechanic currently bent over his car.

“Stop staring, Lo. It’s weird.” Finn managed to whisper back as he continued to stare.

Logan ignored him. “I wish I brought my camera.” He said with a subtle note of awe in his voice.

“Okay, we passed the line of weird.” Finn hissed back. “Now you’re just plain creepy.”

Yet neither of them took their eyes off Leo. Only Lily chuckling behind them at the front desk brought them slightly -- only slightly -- out of their trance.

That was until they heard that booming voice fill up the shop, of course.

“Leo? Have you seen my flashlight?”

Natalie’s voice was warm and familiar, and Leo immediately looked up at her. He looked as if he was about to answer her, but Natalie continued without a pause of breath as soon as she spotted Finn and Logan. She grinned.

“Blizz owes me twenty bucks.” She said, leaning against the wall beside the two chairs they were currently occupying. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her (Read: Blizz’s) oversized grey t-shirt was covered in oil stains. “It hasn’t even been a month.”

Finn pushed down the urge to stick his tongue out at her, and instead said; “You’re welcome, care to split it?”

Nat clicked her tongue as she shrugged one shoulder. “Nah, twenty bucks can buy a lot of coffee.”

Rolling his eyes, Finn turned back to Leo who was still head-first into his car. It did wonders for his thighs as the denim fabric stretched around him.

Nat followed his gaze and grinned. This couldn’t be good.

≡

“Hey Buttercup,” Natalie said, slamming a hand on the side of the car. Leo looked up.

“What? I have customers,” He said, gesturing to said customers, quickly averting his eyes to Nat again.

“Oh, I can see that,” She said, leaning against the car. “you might want to check the oil filter on this one.” She nodded at the car.

Pulling himself up, Leo ignored the urge to wipe the sweat off his forehead. His hands were dirty, and he would probably smudge it all over his face, and now _really_ wasn’t the time to make a fool of himself.

“I was getting there.” He said, feeling the slight pull to impress Nat. He might have worked here for six months but he was still the youngest and least experienced, and the need to show Nat that he could do it himself made him slightly self-conscious. Nat was the best mechanic in the shop, and Leo wanted to impress her. Which was hard when she treated him like a baby brother. Still, it wasn’t so bad.

Nat messed up his hair with a loose hand. “If you say so.” She walked over to the corner and pulled out a creeper. She pushed it with her foot, and it rolled across the concrete floor until it bumped against Leo’s shin. “Beware of the love birds. If they’re bored for too long, they’ll end up trying eat each other against a wall.”

Leo followed her gaze to the chairs occupied with what he could only guess to be said love birds.

So, they were dating. Of course. Dammit.

The brunette crossed his arms over his chest. “That was _one_ time, and the shop was empty.” He groaned, tilting his head back.

“Proving my point that you two can’t be left alone.”

The tall one spoke up. “I full-heartedly blame Logan for that incidence.”

The brunette -- now, Logan -- turned his head with a clear look of offense. “ _Excuse_ you, it wasn’t me who pushed me against the wall.”

“Well, you can’t fault me when you were wearing those _shorts_ -“

Nat turned back to Leo, stealing his attention as the couple kept bickering behind them. “You better roll under there before Finn starts pulling up pictures.”

Leo cleared his throat to avoid saying _I wouldn’t actually complain about that_.

And then he lowered himself to the creeper and rolled under the car, tuning out the conversation above. But not before he silently tried out their names in his mouth. _Finn and Logan_. He liked it.

≡

“You have to ask him out,”

“Will you be quiet, he can _hear you_ -“

“Oh please, he won’t hear shit under there, he’s in his _zone_ , Logan.”

Logan shot Natalie a skeptical look before glancing back to where Leo’s legs were visible. He could hear a soft humming coming from underneath the car, indicating someone was clearly not paying attention to their surroundings. He looked back at Nat who shrugged her shoulders in a manner that could only be translated to ‘ _I told you so_ ’.

Logan ignored her and instead turned back to Finn who was staring at Leo’s legs like they were a game of chess.

“Finn,” Logan said.

Finn didn’t even blink and Logan could see his lips move in a way that looked like he was mouthing ‘ _thighs’_ to himself.

“Finn, snap out of it.” He snapped his fingers in front of Finn’s face.

Finn turned with an annoyed expression on his face. “But _thighs_ , Lo.”

Logan sighed, glancing at said thighs. Finn was right. _Thighs_.

“We have to ask him out,” Logan said.

Finn’s eyebrows furrowed. “We don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

“Oh, he’s into guys alright.” They both glanced over at Natalie who was leaning against the wall, now filing her nails. Where did she even get a nail file? And why did it make her look that much more intimidating?

Logan looked back at Finn. “There we go, problem solved.”

Finn was about to respond when the sound of tiny wheels rolling interrupted them.

Leo popped out from under the car. His fingers were painted black and his white tank top didn’t look any better. He even had a smudge of it on his cheekbone. Logan’s knees would’ve given out if he wasn’t sitting down.

Leo smiled widely, almost as bright as the natural sunlight shining on that goddamn lip piercing. “Well, the good news is that the oil filter looks fine.” He walked over to the nearby tool table and grabbed the same dirty cloth from before and started wiping his hands. “But your timing belt needs changing which will probably take a few days.” He briefly looked back at the car before turning to them with a sorry expression on his face.

Despite that Finn instantly brightened. “No problem at all, we can come back any day.”

Leo paused for the briefest of moments and nodded slowly. “Okay, uhm, I take it your number is in our system, right? I’ll just get Lily to-“

“Oh, actually I think something’s been messing with the computer lately,” Natalie interrupted, pressing her lips together like she was trying to hold back a smile. “You better get their number yourself just to be safe.”

“Yes! Yes, let’s- uhm, let’s do that.” Logan said before quickly clearing his throat and leaned back in his chair to keep his cool. He wanted Leo’s number more than he wanted the goddamn car.

Just then, Leo’s eyes fell to the floor and Logan’s mind might have been clouded with all the drooling and staring but he swore a blush was resting on the mechanic’s cheekbones.

“Yeah, of course, that’s-“ Leo paused to clear his throat. “That’s fine.”

“Great!” Finn almost shouted, “That sounds perfect. Thank you so much, Leo.” Logan knew that smile. He had been on the receiving end of that smile for a while now. He knew exactly what it was capable of.

Sure enough, Leo’s lips twitched and slowly but surely, he smiled back. It was a nervous kind of smile, the one you don’t notice until you know what it means. Logan knew what this meant and felt his stomach jump because it was a beautiful smile.

“It’s nothing,” Leo said, still smiling. When he shook his head, his curls fell into his forehead, framing his face and Logan felt starstruck all over again.

“No, really,” Logan piped up. “Thank you.”

And then he was on the receiving end of that smile and it suddenly felt that much more powerful.

He shared a glance with Finn, who was showcasing the same heart-eyes he knew he showed himself. This was going to be good, he could feel it.

≡

**Leo:** I’ll have it done by tomorrow

 **Finn:** Perfect! When do we pick it up?

 **Leo:** I get off around 5? So maybe then? Then I know I won’t be busy when you come to get it

 **Logan:** We’ll be there!

 **Finn:** Thank you so much Leo, we owe you big time

 **Leo:** You literally pay me

 **Logan:** No, no we owe you

 **Logan:** It was such short notice

 **Finn:** and a real time-consuming problem

 **Logan:** yes, exactly

 **Logan:** So, just shut up and let us owe you

 **Leo:** You guys do get the understanding of a job, right?

 **Finn:** We’re both self-employed so probably not

 **Leo:** oh cool

 **Leo:** What do you guys do?

 **Leo:** Wait sorry, that was rude, you don’t have to tell me

 **Logan:** I’m a photographer and Finn is a writer

 **Leo:** Really? That’s awesome

 **Finn:** Why thank you, Leo

 **Finn:** We can tell you more about it tomorrow😉

≡

Leo was nervous.

Finn and Logan were supposed to pick up their car any minute now. He had just changed out of his working clothes and into some tight jeans and a t-shirt that wasn’t covered in oil stains. He thought he looked pretty good. Which was important. Because he was pretty sure Finn and Logan had been flirting with him for the last 48 hours.

Admittedly, he hadn’t noticed it the day they first came in but both Natalie and Lily had been yelling at him the minute they left. How _oblivious_ he had been, how _cute_ it had looked, how much he had _blushed_. Oh god, he had been so embarrassed he almost forced Lily to text them instead. He was glad he didn’t.

Then, a knock on the front door sounded and Leo practically jumped over to open it.

Sure enough, Finn and Logan were waiting on the other side.

“Hey,” Leo said nervously. He could practically feel his cheeks and neck get hot. He tried to ignore it.

“Hey, Leo,” Logan said, smiling back at him. He had Finn’s arm around his waist. God, they looked so good together.

“The car is just parked around the shop,” he hurriedly said and followed them outside again. “It’s ready to drive home in.”

He walked them to it and stood looking at it with pride. He had fixed it in record time. Usually, a timing belt looking as bad as theirs could’ve taken a day more or two, but Leo had been determined. He had wanted to see them again as soon as possible. He really hoped Nat and Lily had been right.

“Thank you so much, Leo,” It was Finn, and Leo turned around to look at him but discovered instead how close he was standing. Leo could almost feel his breath on his face.

Logan was right beside him. “We won’t be driving it home, though.”

“Oh,” Leo said, dumbfoundedly. It was hard to keep focus when they both had such pretty eyes. He switched his gaze back and forth between them.

“Yeah, we were going to take it downtown and have some dinner.

“Oh,” He said again like a broken record.

Logan chuckled. “We were wondering if you wanted to come? You’re off work, right?”

For a few seconds, Leo’s brain short-circuited. “Uhm, yeah, yes. Please.”

Now they were both chuckling. “Like a date,” Finn said as if to clarify.

“Yeah,” Leo’s chest felt warm. “Okay.”

The smiles that were returned to him were blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/thepinraspberry)  
> Come say hi!


End file.
